Matthew Daniel Stevenson
The Basics Name: Matthew Daniel Stevenson DoB: February 9, 2059 PoB: Los Angeles, CA Heritage: Pureblood House: Slytherin Year: Seventh Relationship Status: Dating Stella Gardiner Wand: Oak and Phoenix Tail Feather, 10", reasonably springy Boggart: Shark Patronus: Buffalo Height: 6' 1" Build: Athletic Hair Colour: Dark Brown Eye Colour: Blue Distinguishing Features: A scar on his right wrist and left leg from a Quidditch accident. Plus a tattoo on his left arm. History Matthew was born and raised in Los Angeles, California and transferred from Rygal Academy for reasons of being a little too smart for his own good; despite the fact that he didn’t attend many classes during third year, he still managed to learn everything that was expected of him. Though that is not the truth as to why he requested to be transferred, certain alleged incidents that had involved falling off a broom during a Quidditch match and being accused of setting the Headmistress' owl loose in the school are partially the reason behind his request however he is not actually willing to speak the real reasons unless he can trust the person who asks him about it. Being known as the new kid is something that he doesn’t exactly enjoy however it is a title that was rightfully earned. The first couple of terms at Hogwarts were all about proving to people that he wasn't like his cousin and even though it had been met with rather interesting results but people had realized that unlike Raven, he was not the one to stir up trouble since there is no need to create unnecessary drama. With his sixth year passing by quickly, ideas about the future have quickly appeared in his head; socializing is quickly becoming something that he's doing as a pure necessity for any possible career decisions. Family Mother: Megan Alessandra Stevenson (born: Lucio) Father: Edward Maximus Stevenson Siblings: Addison Marcus Stevenson (age: 8) Relatives: Raven Melody Athlon (age: 22) (cousin) Pets: A St. Bernard puppy named Max and a Eurasian Eagle Owl named Gidget Life at Hogwarts Being the second transfer student in the family wasn't exactly easy for Matt seeing as he had automatically been given the expectations to act like his cousin Raven Athlon who had attended Hogwarts a mere two terms before he transferred from Rygal Academy of Magic in Los Angeles, California, the expectations became even more important to his cousin when he was sorted into Slytherin which was the very house she had been in. For those who has met him originally, he was nothing more than the transfer student who had come to the school for reasons unknown but that would be changed soon enough; after the first couple of weeks of getting used to the new surroundings, Matt had made some friends and quickly proved to people that he wasn't like the supposed legacy left behind by Raven. Personality Because of the mere fact that he is related to the old school evil Slytherin Raven Athlon, people expect him to be exactly like her however Matt is actually quite the opposite of his cousin; he’s quite chill and isn’t easily irritated by anything. His passion for art and music is what mainly keeps him going from day to day, for a pureblood wizard; many people consider it to be rather preposterous that he would be interested in such things since they were to be considered more muggle than anything. It isn’t all sunshine and roses with him though; there are the occasional days in which he will emulate certain characteristics that Raven has such as her temper and her whole sense of getting revenge on people who have caused her trouble. Reputations are not something that he enjoys, his opinion on them is rather well known but for those who have not heard it; he's not afraid to tell anyone and the mere fact that his opinion is one of the loudest sound in the world definitely says something. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Surfing, Skateboarding, Art, Getting to know new people, the beach and sunsets. Dislikes: Stereotypes, Quidditch (For unnamed reasons), Being compared to his cousin and sharks. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2077 Category:Alumni